Year of the Ogre
by Pricat
Summary: A young ogre monk from China comes to Duloc to find new members of an ancient clan that must stop an evil sorceror but Shrek is one of them but afraid to help because he is unsure but can he along with the others have to fulfil destiny and save the world
1. Chapter 1

**Year of the Ogre**

_**A/N I wanted to do something like this which combines my love of Shrek and Chinese/Japanese culture but also the Chinese zodiac has a dragon but no ogre so it gave me an idea. I hope people enjoy.**_

_**Prologue**_

_In China in a secret city a young ogre monk was training but was worried. The power of the Spirit Dragon was emerging somewhere in another part of the world._

_His name was Anu and was a warrior in training but knew that a great foe was after the one that bore the Spirit Dragon._

_His master had told him that the Spirit Dragons had been in many people and ogres since the dawn of time but there was once an order of humans and ogres called the Spirit Dragon clan who protected the very vilage he called home but honed their powers and dragon spirits in trying to keep a powerful sorceror from using them for evil._

_But the clan had been in hiding and right now they were needed once more but the first new Spirit Dragon was in a place called Duloc....._

_"I must go there before the sorceror finds the one with the spirit dragon." Anu thought as he prepared to leave. He hoped that the Spirit Dragon was still safe._

_But the sorceror Lai had heard this and was happy but mad that Anu had been asked to find the new members of the Spirit Dragon clan....._


	2. Unleashing Great Power

**Year of the Ogre**

Shrek woke up feeling strange. He'd had a strnge dream involving Spirit Dragons and an ogre monk the same age as his sons.

He then felt stronger than normal within and wondered why but Fiona was curious. She saw a marking of a Chinese dragon on his chin.

"Maybe it's a tattoo." she suggested but he wasn't so sure. In the dream he'd had, one of the warriors had that dragon marking on them and they unleashed immense power while fighting somebody.

But Anu was excited entering Duloc. His older sister Nami was with him as an escort by the masters. He could feel Spirit Dragon chi coming from a swamp in the forest but Nami was worried.

She had long blue hair, turquise eyes, slender and wore a red dress.

She knew that soon it would nearly be Chinese New Year and they needed the new Spirit Dragon clan by then.......

Anu headed there with Nami running after him.

She hoped her brother was right.

Lai cackled as he appeared in Duloc. He had longish black hair, cold eyes and powerful dark magic. He was also enchanting with his looks that nobody could resist.

But Snowgre was amazed as he saw his cousin being able to fly while not on a skate board and was curious.

He saw a blue aura around his cousin's body and the Chinese dragon on his chin glow as well.

Anu's rumor was confirmed when he'd seen that.

"Anu wait up!" Nami yelled at him but the twelve year old wasn't listening. Snowgre was curious about the odd things that had been happening to Shrek but Merlin was worried.

"What's wrong with him?" Fiona asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure but it has something to do with that Chinese dragon marking on his chin.

"I know what it is." Anu said as he appeared. They were in awe at the ogre monk boy and wondered what he was doing here. Nami caught up to him.

"Who're you guys and what do you know about the marking on my cousin's chin?" Snowgre asked the boy curious.

I'm Anu and this is my older sister Nami.

We were sent here by our masters. Your cousin is a member of an ancient mystical clan in China called the Spirit Dragon Clan who protected China and the rest of the world from Lai an evil sorceror who wants the Spirit Dragons for himself and take over.

But now a new clan must be born.

The marking is a symbol of a member of the clan but he now has mystical powers.

I sense he has the Spirit Dragon of Inner Courage which makes him the leader of the new clan and help find the other members." Anu explained to them.

Snowgre looked a little jealous at that but didn't mind.

"But I'm not the leader type Anu.

Maybe you're confused." Shrek told him.

"My brother isn't wrong, he can sense Spirit Dragon chi coming from you." Nami replied but Fiona was in awe. She couldn't believe her husband was the leader of an ancient mystical clan that protected the world using their Spirit Dragons and their powers.

"You will learn in time how to be a leader." Anu told Shrek as he scanned the area.

Lai cackled as he followed them to the swamp.

"So they've found the first one but maybe I can convince him to join me." he thought as he glowed with a dark magical aura.

"Where are the others of this clan you speak of?" Snowgre asked Anu and Nami.

"They're everywhere around the world. Some are aware of their powers and wish to seek us out but others who are one of us are unaware and don't want anybody to know but they are reasy targets for Lai." Nami explained to him.

Snowgre then saw somebody appear.

It was a strange warrior but he had an unfriendly aura around him.

He watched as he grabbed Fiona and was angry.

"If you care about her, use your precious Spirit Dragon and your powers!" the warrior told him. Snowgre saw worry in Shrek's eyes at that. But he had to try.

In the dream, it had been easy.....

Suddenly as he focused on saving Fiona, strange surges of power rushed through him. Snowgre gasped in awe as a blue yin/yang sign appeared on his cousin's forehead and his brown eyes became eye slits.

But then he blocked out everything as he was in a trance......

_"Come to me....." he heard a voice say as he floated in the darkness._

_"Where're you?" Shrek called out to the voice curious to see what will happen._

_"I'm here." the voice said as the darkness was filled with blue light and he saw a figure emerge from it as he shielded his eyes. A blue scaled Chinese Dragon was in front of him._

_It had light blue whiskers hanging down from it's nose. _

_"I am the Dragon of Inner Courage._

_I have been dormant within you waiting for this day when Destiny would reveal itself to you through me._

_I know we can do anything we set our minds to._

_We just need to believe." it told him......_

He heard the dragon's words echo in his head as power surrounded him.

"I..... do believe in myself and my Spirit Dragon powers so that I can save those I care about!" he thought as he shot a powerful blast of chi power that sent Lai flying but caught Fiona with the speed of a flying bullet. Lai got to his feet in awe.

"So I may have failed this time but there'll be others I can use.

Until next time!" Lai said angrily as he vanished.

Fiona watched as the power faded back into her husband's body. She'd been amazed at what he could with his Spirit Dragon powers.

"So it begins.... huh sis?" Anu asked his sister.

"Yes it does but we must make sure Lai doesn't get to any other of the new clan members.

For now we are safe." she answered as she watched Shrek with his family......


	3. Darkness Overcomes Her

**Year of the Ogre**

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. Here's some more._

Lai was angry as he went back to his lair in the mountains of Duloc. His plan to get the Spirit Dragon of Inner Courage to help him had failed and it made him angry as his magic emitted in fury. He then saw somebody in the cave. It was a human but had the King of Far, Far Away's emerald eyes and gasped in delight.

"_So the Spirit Dragon of Belonging is in front of me!_

_This is perfect!" _he thought in glee. The girl had fair skin, long brown hair, the same shade as Artie's, slender and wore a pair of goggles on her head.

A Chinese Dragon marking was on her neck which made the evil sorceror happy.

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened.

Apparently she'd ran away from her kingdom and royal father after her new found Spirit Dragon powers had caused some problems.

"H-Hey there I'm sorry if I trepassed on your cave!

I-I just needed a place to sleep for the night!" she said scared but Lai smiled warmly but was faking it.

"Why're you so nervous and why're you out here alone?

Don't your parents know you're out here?" he asked her.

She looked away at those questions.

"I-I ran away, okay?

My father won't care where I am because I'm a freak who nearly destroyed the kingdom with powers and it has something to do with the mark on my neck!" the girl answered angrily.

Lai smiled sensing the girl's rage.

"I can help you but you must help me first.

I'm Lai." the soceror told her.

"I'm Marina but can you really make me normal again so that my Dad won't be afraid of me along with the other people in my kingdom?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"I will try but first you must help me and serve me, becoming my vessel and help me get rid of a certain clan." he told as dark magic engulfed her and changed her into a Dark Spirit Dragon. Her Chinese Dragon chi was now filled with darkness and evil. Lai could see the girl changing as the magic engulfed her.

Marina had now changed into somebody with messed up long black hair, eyes full of coldness, slender and wore black robes.

She felt stronger than before.

"Let's do this!" she growled as Lai cackled......

At the swamp both Shrek and Anu trmebled in meditation.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked worried.

"Lai..... has one of us in his poessesion, the Spirit Dragon of Belonging and made her a Dark Spirit Dragon and now she is filled with evil." Anu answered but Shrek was worried.

In meditation, he saw the identies of the Spirit Dragons all over the world, ogre and human but knew that Lai would try to convert them to darkness and make the mhelp him take over.

"We have to find them before Lai does.

He already made Artie's daughter his slave and who knows who else if we don't hurry?" he told them.

Anu agreed.

"We won't be able to free her but if we can get the other Spirit Dragons to our side, we might have a chance." he replied as he saw an image of a young human in Worchester Academy, the Spirit Dragon of Dreams.

"Let's go!" Anu said as Shrek and Nami agreed.

"We've got to come too!

We can help!" Snowgre said but Shrek stopped him but Anu sensed something.

"Wait Shrek...... there's something in him, a Spirit Dragon." Nami replied.

Shrek's hazel eyes went wide at that while Snowgre smiled.

"Only...... it mightn't unleash itself yet until you're ready.

I think you should stay here Snowgre because Lai doesn't know about it yet so you'll be safe.

When yours unleashes itself in you, you may join us." Anu said as they left.......


	4. A New Friend

**Year of the Ogre**

Shrek sighed as he, Anu and Nami arrived at Worchester. He remembered the last time he'd been here and was a little worried. He hoped that Lai hadn't gotten to the kid with the Spirit Dragon of Dreams but knew he was still safe.

"Are you okay?

You seem nervous." Nami said to him.

"I-I'm just hoping that Lai hasn't gotten to the kid.

Seeing what happened to Marina shook me." he replied softly.

"Don't worry Shrek he won't get his hands on the others.

We'll make sure of it." she told him as they went through the gates of the campus.

Brock sighed as he saw the jousting team pass him. They always made him feel like a loser and picked on him constantly and used him for jousting practice.

Just like what they'd did to Artie.

He had short black hair, brown eyes that had sadness in them as well as ideas and dreams.

He had a great imagination and a great mind but most of the students didn't care.

He was reading when he saw a strange girl coming his way.

It was Marina.

"Hello little Spirit Dragon of Dreams." she said smiling evilly.

Brock wondered what was up with her but was afraid as her eyes glowed with dark magic.

"You will join my Master Lai and help him take over!" she yelled as she saw Anu along with Nami and Shrek.

"Leave him alone!" Anu yelled as he used his powers. Marina was sent flying backwards by this and was angry.

"Nothing you do will make a difference.

He will come to us no matter what you do!" she said preparing to fight but Shrek made a protective shield in front of Brock. Marina laughed at this.

"Foolish Spirit Dragon that will not work!" she told him but then he felt a feeling burn in him as he was engulfed in Spirit Dragon chi as he began to change.

Nami and Anu were amazed to see that Shrek had became his Spirit Dragon.

Marina gasped at that in shock.

"H-How can you do that?

You're a freak!" she yelled but Shrek grew angry at that.

"I won't let you hurt him Marina!

Lai may have infected you and your Spirit Dragon with dark magic but I know deep down inside, you're still good hearted and don't want to hurt anybody or do this!" he said but Marina cackled.

"Wrong!" she yelled as dark magic shot from her hands but he blocked it.

"_It looks like I have no choice."_ he thought as his mouth opened and blue fire burst from it. Anu along with Brock and Nami watched as Marina hit the ground.

"_I-I won't let them beat them._

_I'm more than some freak."_ she thought as she tried to get up but fell.

Shrek sighed as he became his normal self again.

"W-Who're you and what's going on?" he asked them.

He gasped seeing the dragon marking on Shrek's face.

"We can explain.

You have the Spirit Dragon of Dreams in you making you a member of the Spirit Dragon Clan, a powerful order bent on stopping Lai an evil sorceror who wants to take over by using Spirit Dragons to help him like Marina there." he explained to him.

Brock was amazed by that.

"Wow..... cool!" Brock replied to him.

"Are you coming with us?" Nami asked him.

Brock nodded in reply.

"Yes." he answered her as they walked with him to his dorm room.......


End file.
